


Balls Wreck Walls

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, demolition expert Jensen, punk bratty Jared, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared's flirting pushes Jensen a bit too far.(Inspired by my local demolition company's van logo)





	Balls Wreck Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.

Demolition expert Jensen. Bratty punk boyfriend Jared. Rough play time, with Jensen shoving Jared up against the wall when Jared has flirted a bit too much. "It takes balls to wreck walls, baby." And Jared just holds on tight, trying not to laugh because seriously how cheesy is Jensen's company tag line.

He isn't laughing an hour later when he's blissed out, having slid down to the floor. He looks up and smiles at the sizeable dent and multiple cracks where Jensen fucked him nearly through the damn wall. "Truth in advertising, Jen."


End file.
